


Kirkanic/Icepock

by Old_Man_of_Hoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Man_of_Hoy/pseuds/Old_Man_of_Hoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kirk is the Titanic and Spock is the iceberg and they try to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkanic/Icepock

**Author's Note:**

> written for [strek_id_kink @ livejournal](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=515999#t515999) \- pure crack!

Kirkanic is young and inexperienced, it's his maiden voyage after all. Nonetheless, he knows what he wants, and it is right there in front of him. The icepock is barely visible at night, only sometimes a bit of starlight reflects from his hard surface.

He eagerly awaits their encounter - at his current speed it will be nothing short of explosive. Crashing himself against the icepock's sharp edges is exhilaration mixed with fear.

Unwelcome intervention brings him off course, more a scrape than a collision. The icepock is vanishing into the darkness far too soon, and Kirkanic cries out in disappointment.


End file.
